


twinkie ( tango x grian )

by m0bster



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha TangoTek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Charles | Grian, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, bottom grian, top tangotek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0bster/pseuds/m0bster
Summary: grian hands shot up, and tango adjust the other. using him as an cock sleeve, grian was being held up by tango, at an angle that allow tango to fuck him and see his prefect face expression. he push into him,"f-fuc-" grian moaned--or, for zedaph's IOU's book, grian and tango had some fun
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Thomas | TangoTek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	twinkie ( tango x grian )

grian shudder at the warm hand exploring his body, the omega was trying to focus on anything but tango hungry grin. he looked like an predator who was finally able to get its prey. "come on, grian~" tango purred, the demon lean closer, lips inches from his. "we both know you would enjoy this. you haven't been touch all season," tango hands went to the other ass, grasping it and pulling it closer. grian try to resist the urge to melt. "and how do you know that?" grian replied, wrapping his arms around the other. 

"people would of beg about it if they had fuck you," tango lean down to kiss him, hovering to said "everyone want an piece of you, our little pesky bird." before he did kiss him, grian return it. pulling away to kiss down the other neck, grian put his hand on the other shoulder before he sink down onto his knees, tango looked down on him, grasping the other hair. "no way, birdy.' the fire demon use his foot to kick him onto his back, before sitting on his chest, hands roaming the other body. "you can give me one of those later, get it?" grian nodded

the omega was lithe, small and tiny. the prefect little omega, if he wasn't such an little shit. truthfully, it what everyone like about him, especially tango, he give him an toothy grin before he push his fingers into the whining grian mouth, who instantly get to work, sucking and licking

the boy was skilled, especially with his mouth, he know grian have an oral fixture, he alway had something in his mouth, maybe he could get grian to be his cockwarmer later. that would be nice. "good boy," he pull the other pants down. tango lean down, kissing at the other neck. "are you sure you want to do this?"  
"yes i do," grian was shivering, he know the other was pent up.

tango pushed two fingers inside grian, knowing the other didn't mind pain. grian love it, he know so from scar and mumbo, so tango would give him that. "legs over my shoulder, baby bird." tango help the other put his legs in the right postion, as he press two fingers inside him, knuckles deep. he watch the other reaction, grian let out an loud moan, his wings flapping slightly.

he start to move them, watching grian moan. "we need an safe word, little bird." tango catch the other lips with his own, pulling away. "sam," grian said without hesitate. "sam should be our safe word," tango know grian hated that name, but he never understood why

"sam, it is then," tango added another finger, rubbing the other posture, he watch as grian melt, moaning. wings flapping.

unlike impluse or zed, who he fuck on an normal basic, he didn't know who what grian prefer. after four fingers, he pulled out, whimpering to grian whines. tango used grian's slick to his advangates, rubbing it over his pierced cock. when he was doing that, he notice how grian looked down, trying to see his cock.

the demon try not to laugh, grabbing the other hair, letting him look at his dick, watching as grian eyes widen. "like what you see, huh?" tango set the other down. as grian nodded.  
"whore," he murmured, leaning down to catch the other lips once again. he didn't want to push the other limits, "himbo." grian shot back, tango let out an laugh as he push the tip inside, grian let out an silent moan.

grian hands shot up, and tango adjust the other. using him as an cock sleeve, grian was being held up by tango, at an angle that allow tango to fuck him and see his prefect face expression. he push into him.  
"f-fuc-" grian moaned

grian clutch at the other horn tightly, listening to the whimpering gasps escaping tango. "i bet this is the biggest you ever had," tango murmured, kissing at grian neck, he suck at the scent gland. "n-noo my didllo is bigger," at that, tango push in all at once, holding the omega who let out loud moans, body going slack for an minute as he adjust

tango didn't give him that long before he start up, biting down, not hard enough to mark him properly. grian let out moans and gasp. hands tighten around the other hair, trying to keep himself steady.

"what an good bird," tango cooed. "my prefect little bird, able to take whatever i give." tango move his hands up the other sweater, pinching the other nipples.  
grian was putty, moaning, grasping out tango name like it was some kind of swear word. letting out an low moan when grian pulled his hair

it didn't take long until he came, knotting the poor twink who also came. " i guess i'm an twinkie,," he try not to giggles, as tango preened down at him confused. "twinkie, twinkie, get it?" grian said, word slurring together, giggling softly. tango blinked once then twice.

"what the fuck is an twinkie?"


End file.
